1. Field
Embodiments relate to a paste composition for fabricating an electrode, an electrode and a plasma display panel formed using the same, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, plasma display panels (referred to as “PDPs”) are electric display devices in which an inert gas, e.g., a mix of neon (Ne) and argon (Ar), or a mix of neon (Ne) and xenon (Xe), is injected into spaces defined by a front substrate, a rear substrate and a partition between the two substrates. A voltage applied to electrodes arranged at a discharge cell between the two substrates results in plasma discharge that stimulate an emissive material, e.g., a phosphor, to display visible light.
A PDP may be used in high definition televisions (HDTVs) owing to its advantages of very strong nonlinearity of an applied voltage, long life time, high luminance, high light-emitting efficiency, wide viewing angle, and large screen size.
The PDP may include a front glass substrate and a rear glass substrate. The front glass substrate may include a transparent electrode and a bus electrode thereon. A pair of such electrodes may be used to form discharge sustain electrodes extending in parallel directions.
The sustain electrodes may be coated with a transparent dielectric layer, preferably, a transparent protective layer. A plurality of address electrodes may be arranged on the rear glass substrate, perpendicularly crossing the discharge sustain electrodes and coated in the similar manner as in the coating of the front glass substrate electrodes.
Discharge cells, e.g., pixels, may be defined by barrier ribs at the intersections of the discharge sustain electrodes and the address electrodes, or adjacent regions thereof. Each discharge cell may be selectively discharged to emit visible light, thereby displaying an image.